


My love for you! (Dylan O’Brien fan fic)

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan O’Brien, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Actors, F/M, Fame, Fans, Hotness, Kissing, Marriage, Mitchrapp, Romance, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, heat - Freeform, love making, movies - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: Another short story  this has love making in
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My love for you! (Dylan O’Brien fan fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story this has love making in

Marie looked throw her draws finding some nice items to where in bed that night.

It was really hot outside and she needed to keep herself cool so she could sleep.

She found some things and got dressed. Getting into bed she got comfy having the covers just right. Marie soon fall a sleep.

The person walked into the bedroom and looked at her laying in bed fast a sleep. He looked again and his eyes widen at what she was wearing. He soon got undressed and climbed into bed next to her. Marie moved a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him and moved closer to him. There noses touching each others as she leant to him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

He moved his hands onto her waste deepening the kiss. Marie ran her hands down his back to his bum gently squeezing it making him moan into her mouth.

Marie smiled into the kiss as his hand moved down her back squeezing hers in return.

His lips soon left hers and kissing down her neck biting and sucking making her moan even more. He slowly rolled her onto her back still kissing her neck. Making his way down to her covered breasts.

He took one of them out and started gently sucking and licking her harden nipples.

Marie pushed her breast further into his mouth. She was running her hands throw his hair pulling on it every time he gently bite on her breasts.

He soon got fed up with the bra and rip it off her throwing somewhere in there room.

He soon started sucking her other breast while rubbing the other one. Her moans was filling the room. She loved it when he did this.

He slowly started kissing down her stomach leaving marks. He slowly took her red undies off.

His finger gently rubbing her clit. Feeling how wet she was for him. Made him want to give her the most pleasure ever. He carried on rubbing her clit. Gently pushing his finger inside of her. This made Marie moan out even louder as she felt his finger enter her. Arching her back wanting more.

He smiled and started to kiss her clit as well has he gently moved his finger inside her. He removed his finger soon replacing it with his lips sucking and gently biting. Making her moan even more as she reached down and ran her hand throw his hair gripping on it pulling him closer him closer. He soon slide his tongue into her. Making her gasp moaning loudly.

"Oh my god, dont stop". She managed to say. He kept working his magic on her clit.

Her walls started to tighten around his tongue. This made him speed up making her arch her back. Her whole body started to shake. She felt her walls tighten even more. Soon she released her juices all over his tongue. Her body still shaking the pleasure washing over her.

Her breathing was heavy has he kissed his way back up to her. Kissing her on the lips. Her tasting her self but she loved it.

Marie could feel how hard he was and reached down sliding her hands down into his pants. She took hold of his hard penis and started moving her hand up and down gripping hold of it. Making him moan into her mouth. He moved his lips away kissing her neck. Laying his face on her shoulder and she carried on moving her hands up and down. He was moaning loudly into her ear.

Suddenly he moved making Marie remove her hand from his penis. 

"I don't want to cum just yet". He said to her. Marie pulled on his pants pulling them down he moved and took them off.

Laying back between her legs. He took hold of his penis and gently started rubbing the tip against her clit making her arch her back.

"Please babe, I need to feel you". Marie said to him. He suddenly slide into her making her grip hold of his forearms and moaning out loud.

"God I forgot how good you feel". She said.

You see it had been a while since the couple had made love, what with his busy work and her stuff. But that didn't mean there relationship was falling far from it. He loved her just has much has she loved him.

" I know babe, that's why I'm going to take my time". He said has he slowly started moving in and out of her. Making Marie pulled him closer to her. Running her hands up and down his back and throw his hair. Pulling on it as he made love to her.

There moans filling the rooms there bodies wanting more and more of each other. 

"God I love you". He said to her. 

"I—love —you—-too". Marie managed to say in between moaning his name over and over again. 

"Oh my god Dylan, please don't stop". She also managed to say. Has she held his closer to her.

Dylan managed to kiss her lovely. As he moved his lips to her neck. And he made sure she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Marie felt her walls tightening around his hard cock. He could feel her on the edge of coming. 

"Babe cum for me, let it all go over my cock I want to feel it all". Dylan said to her. All Marie could do was nod and he moved a bit faster this sent her over the edge. And she came hard all over him.

It didn't take to long before she felt him twitch and he soon filled her up. With his warm sperm.

He kept moving letting the both ride out there orgasm. 

He laid down on top of her and kissed her neck. She held him tightly to her.

" I love you, I'm sorry we haven't done this in a while". Dylan said to her. Looking up and into the eyes of his gorgeous wife. 

"It's ok, but we do need to do this more often, I love you more than ever". Marie said pulling him down for a kiss.

He soon kissed her back with so much love. Kissed her lips her nose cheeks everything.

You see the couple had got married a few months before. They had been together just under a year before deciding to get married.

Only a few people knew family and close friends. There wedding was a small wedding with just close family and friends.

Dylan rolled off her and pulled her into him with Marie wrapping her legs around him and laying her head on his chest. She kissed his chest. Cuddling him. They couple laid together soon falling asleep knowing how much they loved each other. And how lucky they was to have each other. And knowing there love for each other would never fade.


End file.
